Shackles are typically used to couple together rigging components and loads to allow for lifting and/or moving of the loads. For example, shackles are frequently used in coupling together load lifting ropes and slings. Conventional shackles may cause unnecessary wear in lifting ropes and slings, and in some cases, cause slings to become kinked. Particularly as wider slings made of synthetic materials become more widely used, there is a need for a new shackle design that addresses the problems with conventional shackles.